Jealousy
by Naidoo
Summary: Sometimes jealousy leads to some way better things than fighting. ONESHOT.


On some days she hated him. Seriously. Okay, not on very many days. But every time he was like _this_.

They had been out with the rest of the team tonight, celebrating Emily's birthday and it was a great night, until the birthday girl herself found a lucky guy for the night – or something else, who knew? – and the rest of the team more or less vanished shortly after, leaving Penelope and Derek more or less on their own. Not that either really minded. They had been dating since eight months now and sure as hell had plenty of ideas what they could do with their time all alone now. The night went great until Derek went for the restrooms and some guy made a move on her. Not that Penelope minded much, it wasn't as if she had any intentions with that guy, especially not when she had a guy like Derek Morgan to go home with. A guy so perfect she herself sometimes couldn't believe how lucky she was.

He wanted to buy her a drink, she declined, so he asked for a dance, which she politely declined as well. Not that he seemed bothered in any way. He settled for talking – for now at least – and she found him rather entertaining. He was telling her some story about his last vacation which had brought him to Costa Rica, or something like that and he obviously wanted to impress her with _something_.

Of course sooner or later her dear boyfriend would return and when he did ... boy did he look pissed. And maybe she was in trouble. Most likely.

"If I were you, I'd try my luck someplace else, because _she,_" Morgan started, pointing towards her, "is very much taken." This paired with his pissed of expression was enough to scare the guy away and Penelope to be annoyed. It wasn't as if it annoyed her that he was like that, but the fact that he wouldn't even ever admit that he was jealous. Derek Morgan would rather lose a leg than admitting he was jealous. No matter whether a guy actually posed a threat or not. Not that anyone in Penelope's book could ever pose a threat to her God of a boyfriend.

So the night finished and when they made it back home she was still annoyed. Of course Morgan didn't understand at all why, so the situation didn't get any better.

"Do you trust me so little?" Penelope asked when they made it through the front door.

"It's not you who I don't trust. You I would trust blindfolded every single day. It's them I don't trust. Especially when they are drunk and make a move on you."

"Fair enough, Baby Boy, but … you behave like that every single time a guy just looks at me, stop being so … Neanderthal-like," Penelope protested. They somehow had been through this exact argument quite a few times over the months.

"When we started dating you knew exactly what you got yourself into," Derek argued back. "I can't change the way I am. You know exactly how possessive and protective I get with you."

"So now it's my fault cause I want you to back down a little?" Penelope asked, her voice going up at the end of her question.

"No, I'm just … sick of these guys more or less waiting for a chance."

"As if you had been any different before we started dating. Come on, Morgan, admit it, when there was a gorgeous girl around and she was left alone by whatever guy she was with that moment, you moved in as well. I know you," she said.

"But that was something entirely different," came his rather weak defense.

Penelope just looked at him in disbelief for a moment. Of course it was different, it always was when she was concerned.

"Yes, and it is also a different story when you are concerned and another of these hussy's makes a move on you. That of course is okay and I am just supposed to sit back and wait it out. Which I have no problem doing, but then again it should be fair game to both of us," Penelope argued and she knew she had him then and there.

"You can't compare that with tonight," Morgan defended and Penelope had enough. Without another word she walked past him, and up the stairs, stopping mid-way.

"I hope, Derek Morgan, you like the couch, cause that is going to be your best friend for an undefined amount of time from tonight on."

Derek just stared after here, not sure what to make of this. All he wanted to do was protect her from whatever guy that she had been talking to, and okay, maybe he had been slightly overreacting, but every time he saw her with someone else he kind of lost it slightly. His job made him more than aware of all the psychos in this world and he just wanted to make sure she was safe. Didn't she see that? He spent way too much time making a move, to lose her now.

He just wanted to take Clooney out for a walk around the block and hoped that when he returned she might have come to her senses, but had to realize when seeing the bed stuff on the couch that his fate for the night was settled. Another hour later Morgan went to bed, getting settled on the rather uncomfortable couch. It was okay for movie nights and cuddling up under the blanket for some sitcoms on Sunday mornings, but for spending a whole night? Not really, and Penelope knew it.

He laid on the couch, moving left and right, turning, twisting and ending up laying away for another hour still until he decided that this was ridiculous. He hadn't done anything wrong, he just took care of his girl. Getting up he walked in his boxer shorts up the stairs, towards their bedroom.

When he entered, the lights were all off and the only light in the room was the moonlight shining through the window directly onto their bed and Penelope. She seemed deep asleep already, so he could risk it and just slip in. He knew how bad she slept without him anyway.

Crawling in bed behind her, spooning her and wrapping his arms softly around her and got comfortable.

"That took you unusually long to make it up her, Baby Boy," he heard her soft voice, at which he could only laugh.

"You put everything on the couch," he started his defense.

"And when exactly has this ever stopped you?" she smiled at him when turning around in his arms. "You are a stubborn man, Derek Morgan and I love you. I know that certain things I can't change about you, but that doesn't mean I won't at least try.

"I just want you to be safe," Morgan admitted, at which she let out a soft sigh, kissing his forehead and looking him afterwards in the eyes for a long moment.

"What's the worst that could happen?" she asked, hoping he would see his fault all by himself.

"That you could get shot by some psycho," he growled, knowing full well what her point was.

"Been there, done that. And not in the two minutes you leave me alone, baby. Admit it, you are just jealous."

"I'm not," he argued, but she smiled in a way that he knew she knew better, but wouldn't say.

"Okay, fine, let's find a compromise then," he offered, knowing if they kept it up like they this couldn't end well.

"What are you thinking off?" Penelope asked curiously. At least this time she got further than all the other ones. He was at least willing to look for future resolutions.

"I give you some self-defense classes."

Penelope looked at him for a moment, before smirking.

"Oh please, that is just you trying to find new ways to get up close and personal, getting into my pants, mister," she giggled.

"Oh yeah? If I wanted to get into your pants I'd simply do _this_," he answered and sliding his hands beneath her underwear and grabbing her butt, pushing her closer towards him, so she could feel his growing interest right away. His lips captured hers in a kiss, rolling her on her back so he could get on top of her and taking full control of the situation.

His hands moved lower, taking her panties with them, until they were somewhere in her lower legs region and no longer an obstacle to him. In the meantime her hands had started on his boxer shorts, pushing them down as far as it was possible

He kept kissing Penelope, while getting his boxer shorts completely of him, letting them fall to someplace on the carpet in the bedroom and then returned his focus fully back to the blonde laying beneath him, that was already making the most wonderful noises.

Moving his lips down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, and chest, paying special attention to her breasts and already pebble hard nipples, ne navigated himself further down, until he reached his goal. Reaching down, he removed her lacy panties with one flick and threw them in the general direction of his boxers, without wasting another thought about it.

He started kissing her lower stomach, down to her legs and up on the other one, followed by a path directly to his destination between her legs. Pushing them softly apart he could barely wait for his first taste. They definitely didn't do this often enough for his taste, but then again with a job like theirs a regular sex life was more or less a luxury.

XXXX

Afterwards she laid curled up against him, taking in his sweaty body and his masculine scent, something she had gotten so addicted to by now. Just like she had become addicted to the whole package that was Derek Morgan.

"You know, we really should stop fighting," Penelope said sulking.

"We are not fighting. We simply have different opinions on different subjects."

At that she let out a snort, making him look down on her.

"One in the same," she grinned, capturing his lips in another kiss.

"So what do you say to my proposition?" he asked, remembering their conversation before.

"Hmmm, let me think. A chocolate god all to myself, up close and personal, rubbing and grinding against me, trying to get me down, onto the mat? That kind of sounds more like a dream that something I could really ask for," she giggled once more and Morgan had to smile about her summary.

That certainly was one way to see it. And in the end… she agreed. What else could she have done with an offer like that on the table? And if it meant Morgan would back down –at least some sort of – she was more than happy with it.

Sometimes she hated him, but on most she loved more than anything. And today? She did both.


End file.
